gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Phil Collins
Philip David Charles Collins (született 1951. január 30-án Chiswickben, Londonban), egy angol énekes, dalszerző, dobos és színész. Megjelenik a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiesban, mint egy kisebb karakter. Ő az első híresség, aki személyesen szerepel a játékban. A Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories harmadik trailerben láthatjuk őt, amikor elénekli az "In The Air Tonight" c. dalát. Pályája Korai évek Szüleitől a Philip David Charles nevet kapta. Az iskolában kezdett érdeklődni a zenélés iránt, dobolt a "The Real Thing" nevű iskolai zenekarban. Collins 1964-ben feltűnt a Beatles Egy nehéz nap éjszakája című filmjében mint nyakkendős rajongó, 1965-ben pedig a West Enden az Oliver című musicalben Dörzsölt szerepét kapta meg. Phil néha fellépett a Freehold és a Flaming Youth nevű együttessel is. Ez utóbbinak megjelent egy lemeze is, amely kedvező kritikákat kapott, ám a banda nemsokára feloszlott. Genesis-korszak 1967-ben Collins a Melody Maker című lapban felfigyelt egy hirdetésre, amelyben a Genesis együttes dobost keresett. Jelentkezett, a meghallgatás sikerrel járt. A dobolás mellett esetenként énekelt is, ám az írással ekkor még nem próbálkozott. 1975-től, amikor Peter Gabriel kivált az együttesből, Phil a dobolás mellett énekesként is folytatta. Ekkor már nős volt, két fia született, de a házasság nem tartott sokáig. A Genesis vele egyre poposabb irányba fordult, ami hamar szakításhoz vezetett Steve Hackett gitárossal is. Ekkor Phil, Tony Banks és Mike Rutherford két session-zenészt vettek maguk mellé: Chester Thompson dobost, aki többek közt a Weather Report dobosa is volt, és az amerikai Daryl Stuermer gitárost. Velük néhány éven belül a szélesebb nagyközönséghez is eljutottak egyre könnyedebb, fülbemászóbb zenéikkel. Eközben tagja lett a Brand X nevű jazz-formációnak is. Világhír Válása után 1981-ben Collins kiadta első szólólemezét, a Face value-t, amely hangos sikert aratott, szólóénekesként ugyanolyan ismertté téve őt magát, mint a Genesis. Ettől kezdve szóló- és Genesis-turnék váltakoztak egészen 1996-ig. Ekkorra már második feleségétől is elvált, és halláskárosodása miatt az orvosok eltanácsolták a turnézástól. Ezután létrehozta Henry Mancini karnaggyal közösen a Phil Collins Big Bandet, mellyel hangulatos dzsesszkoncerteket adtak Amerikában, Angliában és Franciaországban. Ekkoriban kezdett komolyabban filmzenéket írni (már 1986-tól írt számokat filmekhez, de nem teljes soundtrack-et). 1999-ben a Tarzan You'll be in my heart c. betétdaláért megkapta az Oscar-díjat. Hosszú szünet után 2002-ben jelent meg új lemeze Testify címmel. Ekkor már érlelődött benne egy "búcsúturné" gondolata. Rövid visszatérés 2004-ben jött el a pillanat, amikor Zürichben újra kiült a dobok mögé, ezzel elkezdődött a majd másfél évig húzódó Első végső búcsúturné. Ennek keretében járt először Magyarországon, 2005. november 26-án lépett fel a Papp László Sportarénában. Hosszas egyeztetések után 2006 novemberében jelentették be a Genesis tagjai, hogy 2007-ben az együttes újra összeáll egy turné erejéig. A gyakorlatilag a rajongóknak szánt koncerteken az újabb számok mellett elővettek 20-30 éve nem játszott slágereket is, az egészet nagyon pontosan és letisztultan, variálás nélkül állították színpadra. A turnéról megjelent egy válogatáslemez is. 2007-ben elvált harmadik feleségétől is, és súlyos gerincbetegsége miatt le kellett mondania a dobolásról. 2008-ban visszavonult. Jelenleg Svájcban él. Egyéb szerepvállalásai Collins megpróbálkozott a filmezéssel is. 1988-ban eljátszotta a Buster című film főszerepét, a vonatrablót, a Hookban Good felügyelőt alakította, szerepelt még az És a zenekar tovább játszik és a Szigorúan piszkos ügynök című filmekben. Ezenkívül volt televíziós műsorvezető is. A Grand Theft Auto sorozat "Vice City Stories" nevű, PS2 és PSP platformon futó játékban is szerepet kap, ennek köszönhetően láthatunk egy virtuális koncertet Phil Collinstól az In the air tonight-tal. Ami Collinst illeti, boldog embernek tartja magát, saját bevallása szerint nem énekes, aki egy kicsit dobol, hanem dobos, aki egy kicsit énekel. Ám azt nem rosszul: tucatnyi Grammy-díj tanúskodik erről. Persze nem mindenki kedveli őt, például a South Park alkotói megorroltak rá egy kicsit, mert a Tarzannal elhalászta előlük az Oscart, ezért "bosszúból" többször szerepeltették a rajzfilmsorozatban. Szerepe a ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''ben Phil Collins a játék során háromszor szerepelt: Kill Phil, Kill Phil: Part 2 és az In The Air Tonight küldetésben jelent meg. Az események alatt a Forelli crime family bérgyilkosai meg akarják őt ölni, mert a menedzsere, Barry Mickelthwaite rengeteg adóssággal tartozik az egyik maffiózónak, Giorgio Forellinek, azonban Victor Vance megvédi Collinst a támadóktól. Az "In The Air Tonight" c. feladat után a játékos vásárolhat jegyet Phil koncertjére a Hyman Memorial Stadiumban. A jegy ára 6000$ és a "In The Air Tonight" dalt énekli el. Dalai *Easy Lover (Flash FM, GTA VCS) *Turn It on Again (Flash FM, GTA VCS) *In the Air Tonight (Emotion 98.3, GTA VCS) *Mama (Liberty Rock Radio, GTA IV) *I Don't Care Anymore, (Los Santos Rock Radio, GTA V) Galéria 180px-PhilCollins-GTAVCS-artwork-1-.jpg|Phil Collins artworkja a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiesban Külső hivatkozások * Phil Collins Koncert a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiesban * Phil Collins hivatalos weboldala * Phil Collins az Internet Movie Database-n Forrás *http://gta.wikia.com/Phil_Collins *https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phil_Collins en:Phil Collins de:Phil Collins ru:Фил Коллинз pl:Phil Collins uk:Філ Коллінз Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA Vice City Stories karakterek Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:Énekes Kategória:Emberek Kategória:Szinkronszínészek Kategória:Színészek Kategória:Hírességek